Forum:Game Rare Weapons
Game Rare Weapons CRTwenty and I are having trouble deciding whether to keep Rare Weapon locations on the pages or not. I want them on, he does not. As the original admin I would appreciate a view from you please. Use List of Twin Blade Weapons and List of Long Arm Weapons as references. Thank you.Ruthborn :Personally, I see no reason why we need to put the Rare Weapon locations on there. Why put it for the Rare Weapons only? Why not the other weapons too? Really, the list of weapons pages is pretty much just a list of weapons. Nothing more. We don't need to put locations on there. We're not a FAQ. We're a Wiki. Kulaguy 04:15, 12 February 2007 (UTC) I think we should keep it,if you guys are having trouble finding the location of the weapons I'll help.--Kite X 04:40, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :Kite, you idiot, we know where to find the Rare Weapons. Ruthborn was just saying he thought we should list it and, like Kula, I believe we shouldn't list them, this isn't an FAQ.--Ellimist 06:42, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::...fine. So what information are we going to put on this site and what information are we going to withhold? :::It's not withholding... it's just we never intended for this site to be a walkthrough. --CRtwenty 03:07, 13 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I can see there being a "found at" part in the weapon table template, as well as maybe an image part. It's semi-faq-ish, but then again so is the stat info, really. Tabby's paws are way too high level for her, and Haseo's weapons are all to dang weak when he's the Terror of Death. The stats are really an in-game thing, just like the places they're found. I don't really see a reason not to put both as long as someone commits to adding all of them. - Kuukai2 05:10, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :::::I think there is a fundamental difference between adding the statistics of weapons and adding the location where they are found. Perhaps the best way to spefically designate this is whether or not the information is applicable to more than one media. For example: whether it's The World in the games, the manga, or the anime, the statistics for the various weapons will remain standard. However, the location where you find a weapon in the .hack games is not necessarily (and perhaps necessarily not) the only place that you can find the weapon in an actual incarnation of The World. I'm sure that you can find them in more than one place, but for the sake of brevity and to hold a linear storyline, this was not expressed in the games (which, I feel, is rightfully so). If you need any further explanation of what the hell I'm talking about, feel free to say so. Otherwise: thoughts?. --Rintaun 04:10, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::Umm, like I just said above, stats are not consistent between the anime and game by any measure. Tabby's Paws, Nekotama, are level 116 in the games and clearly not in Roots. - Kuukai2 04:57, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, the games aren't a very good depection of the real way the game works. For instance Haseo can be seen in wasteland, forest, and other kinds of fields in the anime. But do we ever see these in the game? No. And what about Kuhn? He's shown in Roots as a powerful and experienced player. Yet he joins your party in Rebirth at level 10 or so. Same thing with Bordeaux and Matsu, you fight them at level 25 and 30, yet storyline wise they should be much more powerful then that. Game statistics =/= Storyline statistics. --CRtwenty 06:59, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Good point. Then! I propose we either add *all* of the game information, making us the BESTEST FAQ IN ALLLLLLLL THE LAND~!™ or we remove it. We need to be consistent one way or another. --Rintaun 07:17, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I don't see how it would kill us to add locations. - Kuukai2 21:25, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Because then people would want information on other things in the game. Until we'd eventually wind up having to write walkthroughs and FAQs. --CRtwenty 22:41, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Aside from strategy, we seem to be planning on pretty much putting everything in anyway. And this is different than some guy wanting us to add something. This is a case where Ruthborn and/or I just want pemission to add something, for completeness. - Kuukai2 23:07, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Okay let's start the indenting over. It's getting slightly ridiculous :P Anyway, to be entirely honest, I don't have a problem with someone adding this information if they're willing to take the time to do so. Hell, if someone can write a walkthrough / strategy guide professionally enough (and encyclopedically enough), then I don't have a problem with them adding that. Requesting these things, it I think, entirely different though. Hate as you will. --Rintaun 06:50, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :I fail to see how knowing what field a rare item can be found in will help somebody understand the .hack series. It's the type of information that belongs in a walkthrough, which we don't have here. If you plan on putting that information in, plan on putting in an entire walkthrough with it. --CRtwenty 07:31, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::To reiterate: I don't mind not having the information, either. But I think we've already stepped in that puddle (read: ocean) by adding stats. Either remove them or don't care about adding other things. --Rintaun 07:48, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :::I'll admit, we've dipped our hands in walkthrough territory a few times. With the Grunty Raising methods, and the item stats, and I agree that if we handled it properly we could add the locations... but just having a big block of text showing the location of those items at the end of a giant table doesn't seem like a very attractive way to do it. --CRtwenty 08:00, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I can honestly say that I agree entirely with that. Thus the question is not "Can we do this?", but rather "How do we do this properly?".... Yea, I have no clue either. You guys decide. XD --Rintaun 09:40, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Smaller font, bigger table? - Kuukai2 18:43, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::Originally the rare weapon locations were listed first, before the table. You should remember since you're the one who edited it CR (see Long Arm Weapon List). How about this then: We make one page devoted to Rare Items which includes all items, weapons and upgrades found in the games, anime and manga. Perhaps we could add information about the 'Rare Hunter' job as well. As for the purpose of having weapons listed at all. I figure someone will eventually want (or request) a list anyway. The lists were never soley around the game weapons to begin with. Ruthborn 11:03, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::I think they should just be part of the dang table, shouldn't be that hard. Even non-rare weapons come from somewhere... - Kuukai2 01:32, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::::From my understanding, most rare weapons in the game come from fields that are hinted at in other sources. Perhaps in the trivia of such sources, it could be noted that this field is mentioned, and then either an article about that field and what makes it special, or just a mentioned of it in the trivia. --Gryffon 19:31, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Some are just found in certain kinds of areas, and we'd want to list an example keyword. I think this was done to sell guidebooks. - Kuukai2 21:40, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Looking over this discussion, I think it's best to only list specific location keywords if they're only found there, and to list what monster to Data Drain from. Dunno about the R:2 ones though. Some of the 5-star rarity items are actually fairly common (some modifications), and it's less where to find them than it is how to find them.--OtakuD50 05:37, March 12, 2010 (UTC)